Two beds and a coffee machine"
by Miyo
Summary: One cuss word.A songfic starring Nancy Ishida.


Hi!!!! My first songfic!I hope it's not to sappy! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or "Two beds and a coffee machine" Which this fic is LARGELY based upon. Savage Gardens the BEST!! Also I am not trying to force religion on anybody, I just needed to have some sign-thingy.

__

And she takes another step, slowly she opens the door,

Check if he is sleeping, pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor.

Nancy Ishida carefully made her way to her husbands bedroom, after another night of beatings. For the last 2 years he had come home every night in a drunken rage, mumbling about one thing or the next. She would try to calm him down, get him to bed but this angered him even more. What was worse, was that a few nights ago, he had started to beat her oldest son, Matt. Try a she might, if she protected him, he only beat him up more. Nancy dreaded the day he started abusing her little Tk. At the age of 3 he was still very small, and almost completely defenseless. Convinced that her husband was now in a liquor-induced stupor, she hurried off to the kitchen to get ice for her swelling bruises. As she passed the hallway she looked at the once beautiful hallway mirror. 'That's the third one this month' she thought bitterly.

__

Been up half the night screaming

Now it's time to get away,

Pack up the kids in the car.

Another bruise to try and hide, another alibi to write….

Yamato Ishida sighed and looked at his clock radio. 12:53. He covered his head with a pillow. God. He never got any sleep anymore. Not like he could have. His father had come home again, drunk as usual. He had started to beat his mother, calling her 'worthless' and 'a shitty slut' and so on. Matt was just thankful his father had forgotten about him, even for just an evening. A crack of light appeared in the doorway, as his mother came into the room. Trying not to wake them she picked up one, then both of her sons. Matt remained silent as she laid him and his younger brother in the back seat of her car. She'd done it many times before. 'Please God' he pleaded silently' let her do it this time.

__

Another ditch in the road, you keep moving

Another stop sign, you keep moving.

And the years go by so fast. Wonder how you'll ever make it through.

Mrs.Ishida raced through familiar streetlights and stop signs, relief filling her whole being. She was away from him, if just for a few moments.

__

And there are children to think of, baby's asleep in the back seat 

wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare…

Nancy looked in her rearview mirror at her to sleeping boys. Sometimes she wondered how all this fighting would effect them. Matt had already been hurt, there was still time to make sure that never happened to Tk. She had tried to leave her husband many times, but had never had the courage.

__

But the mind is an amazing thing.

Full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel,

Two beds and a coffee machine

But there are groceries to buy, and she knows she'll have to go home…

'But how will I keep them fed' she thought to herself. 'Or clothed. Or in school. Oh, God.' Unable to think anymore, she stopped at a red light and, bowing her head on the steering wheel, said a quiet prayer. "Oh God tell me what to do. I know what the bible says on divorce, but surely you didn't mean it like this. Please just send me a sign, should I go or stay. Amen." Almost as soon as she had finished her prayer, the light in front of her turned green. Tears of joy, and slight sorrow flowed down her face. Matt took this as a que to speak up." Mama,are we going home now. "He said rubbing sleep out of his eyes. She turned to him and smoothed down his hair with her hands. "Yes were going home."

__

Another ditch in the road, you keep moving,

Another stop sign, you keep moving on.

And the years go by do fast, wonder how I ever made it through.

Another bruise to try and hide another alibi to write,

another lonely high way in the black of night.

But there's hope in the darkness and you know your gonna make it…..

****

6 months later

Nancy Ishida stood in a courtroom, watching her husband being taken to his 2-year prison sentence. After going home that fateful night, she had turned her husband in for abuse. The court had decided to let her have custody of both kids. She had finally made it.

__

Another ditch in the road, you keep moving

Another stop sign, you keep moving on..

And the years go by so fast,

Silent fortress built to last…

Wonder how I ever made it…..


End file.
